


013:"You'll never feel alone with me by your side."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [13]
Category: South Park
Genre: Implied Relationships, K2 - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world can swallow you whole and all it takes is a simple gesture to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	013:"You'll never feel alone with me by your side."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun. Just a series of one-shot prompts to help me get back into writing.

013:"You'll never feel alone with me by your side."

Kyle gripped the red Solo cup and watched as it distorted. The clear liquid sloshed over the white rim and coat his hand. It fell in the snow covered grass to disappear along with everything else around him. 

Kyle couldn’t hear the guests inside the house.  Their voices muffled by closed windows and the glass doors he just walked out of. The beat of the music shook the house. The tacky disco ball he put up didn’t affect him as he stared into nothingness trying to find a part of himself. 

He breathed. 

The brisk South Park weather hadn’t affected him. He hoped it would but not even the cold could relax him. His hands felt the ice in his cup tip over sliding along bare flesh. Kyle didn’t seem to notice. 

He couldn’t help this part of himself. He couldn’t stand seeing them together and yet they always _were_. 

When did it hit him? When did it start to hurt? When did the resent grow and flourish like weeds in a summer field? 

The red head tried to calm down. 

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale 

He couldn’t even close his eyes because every time he did he just saw them. 

Stuck in self-loathing, Kyle didn’t hear feel warm air caress his back as Kenny opened the sliding doors. Goosebumps rose from the back of his head stifling a few red curls and clean shaven neck from the change in temperature. 

Kenny stood next to him. The blonde gripped his shoulder, jostling Kyle out of his pity-party and back to the present. He smoothed the tightly wound muscle spreading warmth onto Kyle. 

The world opened and the resentment disappeared like a cloud of smoke. The Solo cup dropped to the ground with a wet splat. 

Kyle took in Kenny's features. 

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale 

He could hear the party inside. Fell the cold breeze on his cheeks. He felt the heat from Kenny's hand bringing him back to earth. He didn't feel the need to scream or yell anymore. 

Green eyes glanced over at Kenny. 

The hole in his chest hadn't disappeared. The feeling that _he_ should, did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos! I'm also taking ship requests for the next set of prompts.


End file.
